character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flumpty (Canon, Composite)/SKeLeTrust
Summary Flumpty Bumpty is one of the antagonists created by Jonochrome, and the main antagonist in the One Night at Flumpty's series created by the same person. Also, he seems to be inspired by Humpty Dumpty, the English nursery rhyme character with a similar design. Flumpty is a giant powerful egg who can commonly transcend time and space and be immune to the plot. He's notable for killing people because he simply feels like it. There have been times where Flumpty kidnaps a person for not only the same reason as the previous deed, but because he desires a friend. During this, he likes to play games with his victims in his "House of Horrors" (As Jonochrome calls it) by trying to avoid him and his allies, such as Birthday Boy Blam, Grunkfuss the Clown, the Redman, and a few others as well. If that said person fails to keep them out, they die, but if they do until 6AM, (Or, should I say, HAM or SPAM) then they and Flumpty become best friends. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher. Name: Flumpty Bumpty Origin: Jonochrome comics, One Night at Flumpty's series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic egg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping and Toon Force, Body Manipulation, Unpredictability, Spatial-Temporal Transcendence, Plot Convenience, Regeneration, (Mid, to an extent) Immortality, (Types 3 to an extent and 11) Resistance to Plot Manipulation, (Can be in any story he wants) Rule Bending, (As the creator stated) Teleportation, Flight, Size Manipulation, Elemental Constructs, (Grabbed a shovel out of nowhere) Matter Ingestion, (Ate the doors of his own house) and Illusion Creation (He did this) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher. Capable of effortlessly killing a human. He also easily burst through the wall into his own house. Jonochrome himself stated that Flumpty was more than capable of getting through a metal door, it's just that Flumpty wanted to make the experience more fun by giving himself a weakness. This means Flumpty is possibly at an even higher tier than this. Though, some might say that he's Universal since he can transcend time and space. This doesn't really make sense if you think about it. Just because you transcend something doesn't automatically mean you can actually destroy or recreate it, especially since those are abilities Flumpty has yet to ever prove. Speed: Superhuman. Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: At least Wall Class. Durability: Likely Wall level. However, he died by having a great fall, which removed his immunity to the plot. This fall could've likely been far under Wall level, but since he died the same way as Humpty Dumpty, the character Flumpty was obviously inspired by, we could assume that the only way for him to die is if the death is based on his original story. Otherwise, his durability could very well match his strength. Stamina: Very high. Can continuously attempt to kill the Player for six hours straight. Range: Standard Melee Range. Standard Equipment: A shovel he can pull out of nowhere, but rarely does anything like that, so otherwise N/A. Intelligence: At least Average. His movements are completely unpredictable, making for great strategies. He constantly kidnaps people into his two "House of Horrors"s that he likely had at least some part in making. However, he lacks proper social skills, and wants to make friends with people by kidnapping them. Weaknesses: Lacks social skills. He tends to play games with a few of his victims, meaning that if they shut a door to prevent him getting in or by simply turning off a light to prevent exposure, he'll leave you be. The only thing that's proven to remove his immunity to the plot is a great big fall, which ended up killing him. Category:SKeLeTrust